Te voir enfin
by Lorelei-lei-lei
Summary: Edward est aveugle à la suite d'un accident de voiture. Il rencontre Bella avec qui il vit sa plus grande histoire d'amour. Et si on lui offrait la possibilité de voir de nouveau?...Tous humains. POV Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Saaaalut tout le monde (enfin tout le monde...les 2 ou 3 personnes qui sont là quoi! Bonjour à vous ;) )**

**Donc woilou, à la base ça devait être un OS mais de la manière dont je veux développer l'histoire, ce sera trop long pour être en un seul chapitre, donc ce sera une mini fic à chapitres. Disons 3/4 ou peut-être un peu plus on verra. Donc ça restera quand même relativement court.**

**Les persos sont évidemment ceux de Stephenie Meyer!**

**Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même je me suis inspirée d'un vieux épisode du Caméléon comme point de départ (lequel je ne sais absolument pas, je ne me souviens que vaguement de l'histoire.) Et puis finalement au fil du développement de l'histoire ça n'a plus rien à voir...mais comme tout part de là, je précise.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez.**

**.  
**

* * *

*

**TE VOIR ENFIN**.

**POV Edward**

_**3 semaines après l'accident**__._

Putain de connard.

Putain de caisse.

Putain d'accident.

Putain de cornée à la con.

Putain de vie.

***

Je déteste ma vie.

J'avais tout.

Tout.

La famille unie et aimante.

Les amis géniaux.

Le physique.

Des hobbies extras.

Et l'intelligence.

Mes études de médecine se passaient à merveille et les filles se jetaient à mes pieds.

Mais tout ça c'était avant.

Avant ce putain d'accident.

Avant que ce putain de chauffard n'envoie ma voiture dans ce fossé à la con.

Avant que la carlingue de ma putain de caisse ne percute l'arrière de mon crâne.

Avant que mes putains de rétines ne se décollent d'un demi millimètre et que ma cornée soit bousillée.

A-t-on déjà vu un chirurgien aveugle ? Non ? Allez hop, on vire la carrière à laquelle je me destinais depuis mes dix ans.

A-t-on déjà vu les filles canons s'amouracher d'un infirme ? Non ! Bien ! Supprimons donc aussi les jolies filles !

Que me reste-il à présent ? La compassion et la pitié de ma famille et le programme d'aide aux handicapés ?

Génial…

« Sois heureux d'avoir survécu » qu'ils me disent. Être heureux ? Non mais c'est une blague ?

Finis les projets de carrière, mes rêves, finis la lecture et piano. Tout ce qui était _moi_…Tout est fini !

Et Tanya qui m'a laissé tomber par-dessus le marché. Je savais bien que je n'étais pas l'homme de sa vie, ni elle la femme de la mienne, mais de là à me quitter le lendemain de l'accident je ne pensais pas quand même…

Bref, ma vie est foutue et je ne supporte plus la bienveillance de mes proches. Ils ne comprennent pas. A vrai dire j'ai du mal à comprendre moi-même. J'ai besoin d'eux et en même temps je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'ils partent et me laissent seul avec ma putain de vie de merde.

C'est ce qu'ils ont fait…pour la plupart. Mes amis, Mike, Tyler, Jessica et les autres ont vite été lassés de ma mauvaise humeur permanente et de mon laisser aller flagrant.

Et bizarrement, je m'en foutais.

.

.

_**5 mois après l'accident.**_

L'opération a échoué.

Mon organisme a rejeté la greffe de cornée.

Les médecins m'ont dit qu'aucune autre intervention ne serait possible. Les tissus ont été trop abîmés par cette énième tentative.

Papa m'a confirmé cela en analysant mon dossier. Encore.

Aveugle.

Je suis et je resterai aveugle.

J'envoie Alice, ma jumelle, à la superette d'en bas.

Même si je sais qu'elle n'est pas d'accord.

Elle me ramène plusieurs packs de bières.

Elle est triste et se plie à toutes mes volontés.

Je bois.

Je sombre dans le sommeil.

.

.

_**7 mois après l'accident**_

Alice a fait une tentative de suicide.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Elle si pleine de vie, si enthousiaste.

C'est ma faute.

Elle ne supporte pas de me voir dépérir.

Nous avons discuté.

Je reprendrai ma vie en main.

Si ce n'est pour moi, je le ferai pour elle.

.

.

_**10 mois après l'accident**_

Je tiens le coup.

J'ai appris à me repérer dans l'espace.

Je recommence à sortir.

Un peu.

Seulement en famille.

Je ne suis pas prêt à rencontrer d'autres personnes.

Juste ma famille et les personnes du centre.

J'ai commencé à y apprendre le braille.

Je me débrouille bien.

Je veux pouvoir lire de nouveau.

Alors je travaille dur.

Mais être dans le noir constamment est épuisant.

C'est difficile.

Surtout la nuit.

Personne ne peut partager mes craintes.

Personne ne peut partager ma vie.

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'y faire vraiment.

Je rentre chez moi, dans ma chambre.

Crevé.

Seul.

Je cherche mon lit à tâtons.

Je m'écroule dessus.

J'enfonce ma tête dans les oreillers et j'attends.

J'attends. Encore.

Comme tous les soirs j'attends.

.

J'attends que l'obscurité cesse.

.

.

Et elle a cessé…

A peine 6 mois plus tard.

Pas au sens propre malheureusement mais qu'importe.

J'ai trouvé la lumière.

La personne qui a réussi à illuminer ma vie.

Isabella Swan.

Ma Bella.

***

Je l'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque du centre.

Je marchais lentement dans les allées, mon livre à la main, pour rejoindre le poste de prêt, quand une odeur m'a frappé de plein fouet.

Une senteur chaude, délicate, acidulée et entêtante.

Un mélange de freesia et d'agrumes.

J'étais comme ensorcelé.

Le boom du livre qui m'avait échappé me ramena à la surface.

Avant que je ne puisse faire un geste quelqu'un le ramassa pour moi.

« Que lisez-vous ? » me dit la propriétaire de ma délicieuse odeur en déposant le livre entre mes mains.

Elle avait une voix profonde. Chantante.

J'étais déstabilisé par sa question.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de conversation avec une inconnue.

Étais-je prêt ?

« Merci…pour le livre… Euh…c'est…La voleuse de livre. De Zusak… »

Merde je savais plus parler sans bégayer ou quoi ?

« Très bon choix. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas un grand sensible, sinon préparez les mouchoirs »

Elle avait l'air amusé comme si elle se souvenait de son état lorsqu'elle l'avait lu.

« Vous avez pleuré ? »

« Comme un bébé » pouffa-t-elle

Je souris, tentant de l'imaginer entourée de mouchoirs, sanglotant pour un livre.

« Vous moqueriez vous de moi ? »

« Je n'oserais pas voyons »

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

Mon premier vrai sourire.

Depuis des mois.

Elle secoua la tête.

Je le sentais aux effluves de son parfum m'encerclant par vagues.

Après un moment de silence elle ajouta :

« Je m'excuse, je dois partir, j'espère vous revoir à l'occasion. »

« Quand ? »

Mon empressement la fit rire.

Un rire cristallin.

Délicieux à mon oreille.

Une envie indescriptible de me remettre derrière mon piano s'empara de moi.

« Quand vous voudrez. Je travaille ici, vous n'aurez qu'à demander Bella. »

_Bella_

Sur ces paroles elle commença à s'éloigner.

Non non non pas déjà!

Mue pas un instinct impulsif, ma main s'élança pour la retenir.

Je parvins à encercler son poignet.

Wow je n'aurais pas cru pouvoir être si…agile dans ma condition.

Sans réfléchir je l'ai attiré à moi pour la plaquer contre mon torse.

J'ai posé mes lèvres sur sa tempe après avoir chercher l'emplacement de mes doigts.

Elle avait frissonné.

Je lui ai murmuré mon prénom à l'oreille.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela.

L'envie.

L'instinct.

Le besoin.

Le pressentiment.

La certitude.

Parce que oui, dès ce moment là, je savais.

Je savais que c'était elle.

Celle qui était faite pour moi.

***

Et depuis ce jour on ne se quitte plus.

Elle est mon oxygène.

Ma bouée de sauvetage.

J'ai eu peur que mon handicap ne la dérange.

Au début.

Parce que j'ai vite compris qu'elle m'aimerait véritablement malgré ça.

Par rapport à ma non voyance elle est absolument parfaite.

Elle me soutient quand j'en ai besoin.

Mais elle n'hésite pas non plus à me remettre à ma place quand je dépasse les bornes.

Cela me prouve qu'elle n'a pas pitié de moi.

J'adore mes parents, ils ont fait beaucoup pour moi.

Mais ça ils n'ont pas réussi.

J'étais l'oiseau tombé du nid.

Ils ont tout fait pour moi.

Trop même.

Alors que j'aurais eu besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul parfois.

Isabella l'a fait.

Ma petite botteuse de cul personnelle.

Elle m'a poussé dans mes retranchements.

Elle m'a offert un avenir.

Des projets.

De nouveaux rêves.

Elle m'a poussé à reprendre le piano.

C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais.

Je suis devenu professeur de piano dans le centre pour aveugles de Seattle.

Et j'aime ça.

Nous nous sommes mariés.

3 ans après notre rencontre.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'en convaincre.

La demoiselle ne croyait pas au mariage.

Quand elle m'a dit oui….le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Alice était son témoin. Jasper, le compagnon de ma soeur fut le mien.

Elles sont devenues amies.

De grandes amies même.

Les meilleures.

Quant à mes parents, ils vénèrent littéralement Bella.

Pour eux elle est le messie venu sauvé leur fils en perdition.

Ils n'ont pas vraiment tord.

Elle m'a fait reprendre goût à la vie.

Nous essayons même d'avoir un enfant depuis quelques mois!

Pour l'instant ça ne marche pas.

Mais on continue d'espérer.

Je veux tellement pouvoir tenir le résultat de notre amour dans mes bras.

Et puis…on va dire que les essais ne sont pas désagréables ^^

***

Bref, Isabella Swan a finalement réussi à rendre les couleurs à ma vie.

A mon cœur.

Et depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, je peux dire que je vois la vie en rouge.

En rouge passion.

Le sexe avec Bella est tout simplement extraordinaire.

Incomparable à toutes mes expériences d'avant l'accident.

Le toucher a pris une importance considérable dans ma vie.

Et Bella a la peau tellement douce.

Des courbes si voluptueuses…

Elle est tellement belle.

Je ne sais pas comment je peux trouver une personne si belle sans jamais l'avoir vu de mes yeux.

Mais elle est magnifique.

Je le ressens jusque dans mes os.

Elle est époustouflante.

C'est l'amour de ma vie.

.

.

* * *

**Voila! Voila! Je pense pouvoir poster la suite le week end prochain si aucun problème.**

**Bon je sais que pour l'instant y a pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent, mais ahaha petit spoiler, dans le prochain y aura du lemon!**

**Byye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Finalement la suite arrive plus tôt que prévue! On dit merci à Caro30 pour m'avoir expliqué comment on ajoutait un nouveau chapitre! :D (je conseille sa fic ****My bestfriend's son'****à tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore!)**

**Je tenais aussi à préciser que tout ce que je raconte au sujet de l'accident d'Edward et des opérations sont à prendre impérativement avec des pincettes! J'y connais absolument rien donc c'est un peu beaucoup du n'importe quoi. Donc c'est pas tellement la peine de venir m'engueuler en me disant que je dis des conneries, je suis déjà au courant :D  
**

**Après si vous vous y connaissez et que vous voulez m'en papoter je suis pas contre un peu de culture ^^**

**Place à la lecture!**

* * *

_**5 ans après l'accident**_

Le téléphone sonne.

« EDWARD !! »

Je panique au cri hystérique de Bella.

« Bella ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe tu vas bien ? »

« Oh Edward ! Edward… » sanglote-elle.

« Bella tu pleures ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ? J'arrive ! »

Soudain elle rit à travers ses pleurs.

Merde mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Bonjour papa ! »

Mais qu'est-ce q… Attends un peu…

Papa ?

« Bella tu veux dire que… »

« OUI OUI OUI ! » me coupe-t-elle

Je pousse un cri de joie.

« T'es à la maison ? Attends moi ! »

Je sors le plus rapidement possible du centre et demande au gardien de me héler un taxi.

J'entre précipitamment dans l'appartement.

Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher Bella.

Elle se jette sur moi.

On s'embrasse, heureux.

Comme bien souvent, elle déclenche mes réactions d'homme à la simple action de sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Elle sourit en sentant mon érection.

Elle se plaque contre moi et fait bouger son corps pour me caresser par friction.

« Bella… » la grondais-je. « N'en as-tu pas eu assez ces dernières semaines ? »

C'est vrai quoi, deux fois par jour devraient suffire à la combler !

« Je ne serai jamais rassasiée de toi Monsieur mon mari. »

Elle me mord l'oreille.

Bon ben c'est parti !

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame Cullen »

Je la soulève.

Elle accroche ses jambes autour de ma taille, faisant ainsi pression contre mon sexe tendu.

Je grogne.

Elle rit.

Je la fais taire en pressant fortement mon érection contre son clitoris ce qui lui arrache un gémissement.

« On fait moins la maligne là hein ? »

« Humm tais toi et prends-moi Cullen »

Je nous dirige vers la chambre, Bella accrochée à moi comme un petit singe.

Je connais l'appartement par cœur.

Elle n'a pas peur

J'aime la confiance aveugle (le mot est bien choisi n'est-ce pas ?) qu'elle me porte.

Nous nous écroulons sur le lit.

Bien vite nous sommes nus.

Elle ne bouge plus, et ne parle plus.

Je sais qu'elle me regarde.

Elle m'a avoué être subjuguée à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait nu.

Je souris fier de mon effet.

J'aimerais tellement la voir.

Etre subjugué à mon tour.

Elle reprend ses esprits.

Je sens ses petites mains sur moi.

Elle parcourt mon torse.

Mes épaules.

Mon dos.

Mes fesses.

Humm elle me fait tellement d'effet par ces simples caresses.

Ma queue en devient douloureuse.

Je gémis.

Sa bouche vient me soulager.

Sa langue adroite sur ma longueur me procure des sensations intenses.

Puis elle m'avale entièrement.

Là aussi je regrette de ne pas la voir.

Je me rappelle des images de mes ex petites amies lorsqu'elles me suçaient. Terriblement excitant. Je me les repasse dans ma tête essayant d'imaginer ma Bella à leur place.

Ma main se perd dans ses boucles soyeuses.

Je la fais remonter jusqu'à ma bouche pour un baiser passionné.

Je l'allonge sur le lit.

Je la regarde à ma façon.

Mes mains se promènent, légères comme les ailes d'un papillon, sur son corps de déesse.

Sa peau est douce, moelleuse et ferme à la fois.

Tellement désirable.

Les pointes de ses seins m'appellent au secours quand je passe mes doigts sur elles.

Elles sont dressées.

Attendant de se faire choyer.

Ma langue s'en occupe volontiers.

J'aime lui arracher des gémissements de plaisir.

Mes mains viennent écarter ses cuisses.

Elle m'offre l'accès sans hésitation.

Je ne suis plus du tout maladroit dans nos ébats.

Je connais si bien son corps.

Chaque centimètre.

Je sais avec certitude comment la toucher.

Où la toucher.

Quand la toucher.

Elle s'humidifie quand mes doigts viennent trouver son point de plaisir.

Je la taquine.

« Edward arrête ça ! Fais moi l'amour ! »

Je me place entre ses cuisses immédiatement.

Je frotte mon gland à son entrée, l'enduisant de son désir.

Un doute m'envahit.

« Le bébé ? »

Elle souffle comme frustrée et excédée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est bien protégé la dedans »

Sa parole est d'or.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus.

Je pousse à l'intérieur d'elle dans un grognement.

Après toutes ces années je suis toujours surpris par l'étroitesse de son intimité.

Elle comprime littéralement ma verge gonflée par l'excitation.

« Oh Bella ! …si étroite…putain ! »

« Hummm, ça vient pas de moi, c'est toi qui est trop bien membré pour moi. »

Je souris, la coquine sait que ça m'excite lorsqu'elle parle de la taille de mon sexe (oui ben je suis un homme, quoi de plus normal ?)

J'amorce le premier mouvement de recul avant de m'enfoncer plus profondément en elle.

Elle gémit.

Ses gémissements sont si érotiques !

Ils sont envoyés directement à ma queue qui frémit de plaisir.

Elle caresse mon dos plantant ses ongles dans ma chair quand le plaisir est trop fort.

Mes mouvements sont de plus en plus frénétiques.

Le téléphone sonne.

Bella me bouche les oreilles.

J'explose de rire à son geste, me faisant tressauter à l'intérieur d'elle.

C'est si bon…

« Ne réponds pas, baise moi » me chuchote-elle.

Elle plante ses ongles dans mes fesses pour que j'approfondisse la pénétration.

J'accélère.

Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

Elle le sait.

« Edward, encore un peu, j'y suis presque ! »

Je me concentre pour ne pas venir sous la pression de ses parois contre moi.

Quand je reprends contenance je nous fais basculer, pour qu'elle se retrouve sur moi.

Je sais qu'elle sait ce que ça veut dire.

Je veux la voir.

Une de mes mains vient câliner son bouton de rose.

Une simple pression me permet de la libérer.

Elle hurle son plaisir et j'amène mes mains à son visage.

Ses parois se resserrent sur moi et je me déverse en elle pendant que je sens ses traits déformés par le plaisir sous mes doigts.

La « voir » jouir est la plus belle vision du monde.

Elle s'écroule sur moi.

« Je t'aime chérie »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Elle embrasse mon torse couvert de sueur.

Sa langue trace un sillon brûlant jusqu'à mon visage et elle s'empare avidement de ma bouche.

Je la serre contre moi et nous restons comme ça un moment.

Le téléphone sonne de nouveau.

Cette fois pas d'excuse.

Je m'en empare guidé par les vibrations de l'appareil.

« Allo ? »

« Edward, Bella est avec toi ? »

« Oui Papa, un problème ? »

« Aucun. Vous pouvez venir manger à la maison ce soir ? J'ai quelque chose à annoncer. »

Je demande son avis à ma femme.

« Oui ça nous va. A vrai dire on a quelque chose à vous dire aussi. »

« Parfait »

« Alice et Jazz seront là ? »

« Si je les invite oui » rit-il

« Invite les alors et invite aussi Rose et Emmett tiens ! Ça fait longtemps ! »

Rose et Emmett sont des amis de Bella qui ont bien vite rejoint le cercle familiale des Cullen.

« Euh d'accord… 19h à la villa ? »

« C'est parfait, à tout à l'heure. »

On arrive chez mes parents un peu avant 19h.

Tout le monde est déjà là.

Ma mère nous trouve rayonnants.

Après avoir salué tout le monde j'attrape la main de Bella.

Je l'attire contre moi. Nous faisons face à tout le monde.

Je serre son dos contre mon torse, ma tête reposant dans le creux de son cou.

Mes bras entourent sa taille et inconsciemment je me mets à caresser son ventre du bout des doigts.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ma mère pousse un hurlement de joie.

Elle a compris.

Elle se lève et vient nous serrer dans ses bras.

« Euh…vous nous expliquez ? »

« Allez viens par là Papi ! » s'exclama ma mère.

A y est tout le monde comprend à présent.

Les félicitations et les accolades fusent.

Je suis bien.

Au milieu des personnes que j'aime.

Qui m'aiment.

Ma mère plonge sa tête dans mon torse et se met à pleurer bruyamment.

Je la serre fort et lui demande si ça va.

« OUI ! C'est le trop plein d'émotion. Ça fait tellement longtemps que vous attendez ce petit bout d'chou ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi mon trésor. Ça et… »

« Et ? »

« Surprise. Je ne peux rien dire, j'ai juré à ton père. Il veut te l'annoncer lui-même. »

Je suis interloqué mais ma curiosité est bien maigre à côté de la joie de ma paternité.

Je laisse donc couler.

A la fin du repas, mon père se dresse devant notre assemblée.

« Edward j'ai une grande nouvelle. Mon ami le docteur Watts m'a contacté. »

Devant mon air d'incompréhension il s'explique.

« C'est un confrère qui fait de la recherche sur la chirurgie oculaire…Edward en ce moment même il expérimente une nouvelle technique de greffe de cornée artificielle. Le risque de rejet est quasiment nul. Je lui ai transmis ton dossier. Il estime au vue de tes séquelles qu'il y aurait 70% de chance de réussite. 70% tu te rends compte ? C'est énorme ! »

Je sens Bella se tendre à mes côtés.

Moi aussi je suis tétanisé.

Une chance de revoir de nouveau…

L'idée s'insinue lentement dans mon cerveau engourdi.

Revoir la lumière.

Les couleurs.

Ma famille.

Voir ma Bella !

Voir notre enfant !

Pas si vite pas si vite !

Pas de faux espoirs.

Pas encore une fois.

« Tu…tu es sûr Papa ? »

« Oui fiston. Par contre il lui faut ta réponse rapidement. Il n'a qu'une place le 30 septembre qu'il t'a réservé dès que l'intervention a été opérationnelle. »

Le 30 septembre…dans 15 jours…

.

* * *

**Voilà la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira...**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis!**

**Là par contre la suite arrivera pas de suite parce que...ben elle est pas écrite et que je suis en pleine phase de révisions/préparation d'exposés donc je fais ça dès que je peux!**

**Bises**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! **

**Voici la suite! Je suis navrée pour ceux que la rapidité du déroulement de l'histoire a dérangé mais ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant! Désolée désolée désolée mais c'est même pas ma faute c'est l'histoire qui le veut ainsi. **

**Si je ralentis le rythme la fiction serait trop longue comparée à ce que je veux faire (surtout que c'est déjà le cas...)**

**Et on dit un merci à Idrill qui m'a gentiment fait remarquer que le mois de Septembre ne comportait (et comporte toujours je suppose!) que 30 jours! Heureusement qu'elle était là sinon Ed' aurait eu du mal à se faire opérer! **

**Et...non, j'ai même pas honte! :D**

.

* * *

.

**POV Edward**

J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit.

Je vais accepter.

Le seul véritable risque est de me rendre définitivement aveugle.

Et ça j'y suis préparé depuis longtemps maintenant.

Bella n'a pas voulu qu'on en parle.

Elle était fatiguée.

Je sors mon père de son lit à 5h du matin pour lui confirmer ma décision.

***

Cela fait une semaine que j'ai accepté.

Je me sens mal.

L'opération me fait peur.

J'y mets tellement d'espoir d'un coup.

Mais ce qui me fait le plus de mal est le comportement de Bella.

Elle est distante en ce moment.

Presque froide.

Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis cette soirée.

J'essaie de me rapprocher d'elle.

J'ai hâte de pouvoir la voir.

Je pourrais mieux m'occuper d'elle et du bébé.

Je pourrais suivre sa grossesse.

Voir les échographies…

Enfin…si elle me laisse l'approcher de nouveau.

…

Ce soir j'en ai assez.

Après un énième refus de sa part, je m'emporte.

« Bella mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? »

« Rien ! »

« Bella ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu refuses que je te touche ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu te sens mal avec le bébé ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« C'est toi le problème Edward ! »

Je manque de m'étrangler.

Cinglante.

« Pardon ? »

Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ?

« Tu es tellement égoïste ! »

Je suis abasourdi.

Elle s'énerve. Les vannes sont ouvertes.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de te faire opérer ! C'est pas le moment ! J'ai besoin de toi pour le bébé ! »

« Mais Bella ! Je pourrais t'aider d'autant plus après l'opération ! »

« NON ! Tu vas avoir besoin de rééducation ! Tu vas passer ton temps à l'hôpital ! Même maintenant tu passes tes journées à penser à ton opération ! Il n'y a plus que ça qui compte pour toi ! »

Merde, non c'est vrai j'angoisse beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que ça compte plus qu'elle et que notre enfant.

Je la cherche de la main pour la réconforter mais elle se dérobe à moi.

Je me cale au fond du canapé et me prends la tête entre les mains.

Que faire ?

Le chirurgien n'aura plus de place avant plusieurs années.

Mais je ne peux pas abandonner ma femme pendant sa première grossesse.

Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

« D'accord Bella… » je soupire, résigné.

« Qu..quoi ? »

« Bella, si tu me demandes de choisir entre toi et la vue il est évident que je te choisis. Que je _vous_ choisis, toi et le bébé. »

Elle reste silencieuse, puis…

« Je…je…non, je… »

Sa voix grelotte.

Elle lâche un sanglot étranglé.

« Bella ? »

Je l'entends courir dans la pièce.

Le temps que je suive ses traces elle est déjà enfermée dans la salle de bain.

Je suis perdu.

Et inquiet !

Je cogne à la porte.

« Bella ? Ce sont tes nausées ? »

« Non va-t-en ! »

« Bella ! Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je l'entends pleurer derrière la porte.

Ma mère m'avait prévenu pour les sautes d'humeur mais je suis convaincu qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

J'appelle Alice.

Elle a toujours su m'aider.

Je lui explique la situation.

Elle arrive.

___________________________________________________________________________

**POV Alice**

J'arrive en catastrophe à l'appartement.

« Elle est dans la salle de bain »

Pas besoin de plus d'indication.

Je toque doucement à la porte.

« Laisse-moi Edward ! »

« Bella, c'est Alice. Ouvre moi s'il te plait. »

Pas de réponse.

« Bella s'il te plait. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas le voir »

« D'accord. »

Je quitte le couloir pour rejoindre le salon.

Edward m'attend plein d'espoir.

Il a l'air déchiré, le pauvre ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.

La semaine dernière que du bonheur et maintenant…

J'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui la tourmente.

Je dois en parler seule à seule avec elle.

« Edward, vas faire un tour s'il te plait. On a besoin de calme. »

Il sait que j'ai raison et part sans faire d'histoire.

En passant vers la porte de la salle de bain, il murmure à Bella qu'il l'aime, assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Quand il est parti, j'attends patiemment que Bella ouvre la porte.

Elle daigne enfin pointer sa jolie frimousse hors de la salle.

Elle baisse les yeux comme honteuse.

On peut voir les traces des larmes qui marquent ses joues.

« Ohh Bella ! Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu ! »

Elle fond en larmes dans mes bras.

« Alice ! Alice ! Je suis un monstre ! »

« Ne dis pas de sottises »

« Si ! Je suis prête à le priver de son unique chance de retrouver celui qu'il était avant son accident, tout ça pour moi. C'est moi l'égoïste. Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée…Je…J'ai… »

Elle s'étrangle, incapable de finir.

J'achève sa phrase pour elle.

« Tu as peur Bella. »

Elle me regarde, comme surprise que je comprenne.

« Oui. »

« Bella, je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme les filles avec qui Edward sortait avant l'accident. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'Edward a changé. Tu penses vraiment qu'il te quitterait après t'avoir vu ?

« Non…Edward est un gentleman…il resterait…pour le bébé… »

Je secoue la tête. Cette fille est vraiment…

« Tu es consternante Bella tu le sais ça ? Tu fais toute une histoire pour rien du tout ! Il t'aime réellement et tu es belle ! »

« Mais Alice…si finalement je ne lui plaisais pas…si tout changeait entre nous…je ne le supporterais pas Alice. J'ai trop besoin de lui ! »

« Je sais que c'est dur Bella. D'être dans le doute comme ça. Et je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire part de tes problèmes, mais tu dois lui en parler. »

« Non Alice. »

« Si Bella. Il est le seul qui pourra t'aider à y voir clair. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute façon. Si tu ne lui dis pas je le ferai. Tu ne vois pas comme il souffre de la situation ? Il est prêt à renoncer à sa dernière chance pour toi, tu lui dois bien la vérité. »

Elle se tait.

Elle sait que j'ai raison.

___________________________________________________________________________

**POV Edward**

Je reviens 3 heures après les avoir laissées.

A en juger par l'odeur de pop corn qui règne dans la maison, elles ont regardé un film.

Alice saute sur moi, me claque un baiser sur la joue et se sauve de l'appart.

Je marche prudemment jusqu'au salon.

Elle est là.

Je sens sa présence.

Je n'ose plus bouger, je ne veux pas la faire fuir de nouveau.

Je l'entends bouger.

J'ai peur qu'elle parte mais elle se jette dans mes bras.

Je suis surpris.

Agréablement surpris.

Je la serre fort tandis qu'elle m'embrasse.

« Bella… »

« Shhht S'il te plait fais moi l'amour »

Je cède.

Evidemment.

A ma décharge, elle sent vraiment mais vraiment bon quand elle a envie de sexe.

Et je suis vraiment heureux de la retrouver comme ça.

Je lui fais l'amour tendrement.

Elle m'a tellement manqué.

Elle se remet lentement de son orgasme, la tête posée sur mon épaule.

Ses doigts jouent sur mon torse.

« Je suis tellement désolée Edward. »

« Vas-tu m'expliquer ? »

Je lui demande doucement, calmement.

J'ai peur de rallumer l'incendie.

« Oui. »

Après nous être rhabillés, elle m'installe sur le canapé.

« Edward… »

Elle hésite. Je lui caresse la joue pour la rassurer.

« Tu peux tout me dire ma Bella »

« Je…j'ai peur »

Je panique.

« De quoi ? Le bébé ? Le bébé a un problème ? »

« Non » soupire-t-elle « J'ai…peur de ton opération. »

Pff je respire de nouveau.

« Bella, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Les risques sont minimes. Le seul risque est que je sois plongé dans le noir le reste de ma vie, et jusqu'à présent je m'en sors plutôt bien, non ? »

« Non Edward, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai peur que…tu me quittes. »

_Euh…quoi ?_

« Que je te quitte ? Euh…je comprends pas là. »

« Edward…j'ai vu les filles avec qui tu sortais avant et…je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas ton type. J'ai peur que notre relation change. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Elle se vexe et je la prends dans mes bras.

Je me moque gentiment.

« Stupide petite Bella !»

Elle gigote pour se libérer.

Moi je pouffe encore.

« Je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas une grande blonde pulpeuse !! »

Hum vexée la jolie Bella.

« Ecoute ma puce. Déjà, je t'aime comme un fou et même si je découvrais que tu avais un troisième œil ça ne changerait rien. Ensuite, je te vois tous les jours, sous mes doigts. On peut cacher certains aspects de soi à la vue mais les doigts révèlent tout. Et crois-moi tu es la plus belle de toutes celles que j'ai connu. Même Alice te trouve belle ! Et elle ne ment jamais, elle raconte à tout le monde que tu t'habilles comme un sac alors si elle te trouvait laide elle le dirait sans avoir peur de te vexer. Pour finir, les filles que je ramenais avant n'étaient pas le type de femme avec qui je voulais faire ma vie. C'est d'une femme comme toi dont j'ai toujours eu besoin et envie. »

***

Mon laïus a fait son petit effet.

Elle a toujours peur, mais reste à mes côtés.

J'ai hâte de la voir et pouvoir la rassurer pour de bon.

Lui dire à quel point elle est belle sans qu'elle me réponde que je n'en sais encore rien.

Parce que si je le sais ! Elle EST belle.

C'est une évidence pour moi.

***

L'opération a lieu cet après-midi.

Je suis à l'hôpital, on attend qu'ils viennent me chercher.

Je sens la peur émaner de ma douce Bella quand ils arrivent.

Je lui chuchote de ne pas avoir peur et l'embrasse avec dévotion

« A tout à l'heure mon amour »

.

* * *

**Re les poulettes (et poulets s'il y en a...)**

**Je suis désolée y a pas beaucoup de suspens possible avec cette fic à cause du rythme, les actions s'enchainent rapidement donc pas le temps de se poser de questions. Désolée pour ça.  
**

**Alors j'ai pas eu le temps de me relire donc sorry si fautes il y a, mais j'ai la tête comme une pastèque depuis que je suis devant le PC donc j'essaie de faire au plus vite pour pouvoir tout éteindre et me plonger la tête sous l'oreiller en attendant que ça passe (idem pour les reviews je répondrais dès que ce foutu mal de crâne m'aura lâché)  
**

**La suite se fera surement attendre un petit peu (elle aime se faire désirer...) Les partiels...toujours les partiels...**

**A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! J'étais censée poster plus tard que ça mais comme je suis une grosse fainéante, je n'ai pas commencé la révision de mes partiels!**

**Bouh c'est mal!**

**Mais entre réviser et m'amuser avec Edward, disons que le choix était vite fait (même si pas très raisonnable)**

**L'opération a eu lieu, Edward va donc pouvoir zieuter sa chérie, je vous laisse découvrir sa réaction.  
**

**MAIS avant ça: petites réponses aux reviews anonymes (je me fais penser aux présentateurs de sales émissions de variété: "et les nominées sont....juste après une petite page de pub!!")**

ooooOOOoooo

**Audrey: **Complétement tarée....Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire, qu'avais-tu donc fumé?

**nanar: **Merci à toi d'être sorti de ton mutisme pour commenter ma fic. Ca me touche beaucoup.

**laurie: **Merci de ta review! Et pas de soucis je n'attends pas de review à chaque chapitre, je ne le fais pas moi même alors...**  
**

**ousna92: **Tant mieux si la rapidité ne te dérange pas!! Merci de ton passage!

ooooOOOoooo

* * *

**POV Edward**

_**1 semaine après l'opération.**_

Les tissus sont en cours de cicatrisation.

On va m'enlever les bandages d'une minute à l'autre.

Je revois !

Enfin. Je distingue la lumière lorsqu'ils changent les pansements et vérifient mon état.

Mais aujourd'hui on m'enlève tout !

Je vais voir Bella !

Je suis si excité !

Le médecin m'explique qu'on sera presque plongés dans la pénombre et qu'on éclairera la pièce petit à petit.

Il ne faudrait pas agresser mes yeux pour l'instant.

Maman, Papa, Alice et Bella sont présents avec moi.

Bella tremble de peur.

Moi je tremble d'anticipation.

Le médecin retire les bandes.

Lorsque mes yeux sont libérés je ne vois rien.

Je sens le poids de la déception qui s'abat sur moi, mais très vite mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.

Je distingue des formes.

Rien de plus.

Le docteur augmente la luminosité en me faisant fixer un point au loin.

Je vois son doigt.

Je regarde mes mains.

Je les vois aussi…Hallucinant.

J'ai l'impression d'halluciner.

Je me tourne vers ma famille.

Le premier visage que je croise est celui de ma mère.

Elle n'a absolument pas changé.

Alice par contre a bien grandi.

A ses côtés se tient une magnifique jeune femme brune.

Qui est-elle et quand est-elle arrivée celle-ci ?

Je regarde mon père.

Toujours aussi élégant.

Je ne trouve pas Bella.

Où est ma Bella? J'ai besoin d'elle près de moi.

Je me retourne vers eux et croise la silhouette de la femme inconnue.

Elle a les yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'elle triture entre elles..

Et là je comprends.

« Be…Bella ?

Elle acquiesce lentement.

Je la regarde et je sens la nausée qui me prend.

Je me sens mal.

Elle avait raison…

Cette opération n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je…je ne la reconnais pas.

Elle est belle. Très belle même, plus que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Mais…ce n'est pas ma Bella, elle n'est pas la Bella que je connais.

Celle qui se tient devant moi m'est étrangère.

Mon cœur s'effrite doucement.

J'aurais dû l'écouter. Elle a toujours raison.

_« Une étrangère »_

J'ai parlé à voix haute…

Un murmure mais elle l'a entendu.

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

Elle sort en courant de la salle.

Je ne suis pas en mesure de la suivre.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je sens mes yeux déborder.

Je l'ai perdue.

Cette opération me l'a prise.

Mon père me prend dans ses bras et je pleure comme un enfant.

Je demande à Alice de la retrouver.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule.

Le docteur comprend la situation lorsque mon père lui indique que je n'avais jamais « vu » véritablement Isabella avant aujourd'hui.

Il dit que nous aurions dû le prévenir, qu'on aurait pris des dispositions.

Il nous explique que les anciens non voyant ont parfois du mal à associer les formes du toucher à un rendu visuel concret. Ce que leurs yeux montrent n'est pas fidèle à l'image dans leur tête. Ce qui peut engendrer une perte de repères.

Ce n'est qu'une question d'entraînement me dit-il.

Nous allons travailler ce point.

Je suis soulagé.

Je voudrais que ma Bella soit là.

*******

Je rentre ce soir.

Alice l'a convaincu de revenir me voir à l'hôpital.

Ça doit lui coûter d'être ici.

Elle lui a expliqué le problème d'association formes/images mais je la connais et elle ne doit pas être rassurée par si peu.

On toque à la porte.

« Bella ? »

« Oui… »

Je ferme les yeux.

« Entre s'il te plait. »

Son odeur me frappe de plein fouet.

Ça c'est ma Bella.

Je la reconnais, je souris.

« Suis-je repoussante au point que tu ne puisses pas me regarder ? »

Je la prends dans mes bras pour embrasser sa tempe.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises mon ange. »

« …Mais tu ne peux pas me regarder…. »

« Je suis désolé. C'est dur pour moi. Je te connais d'une certaine manière et j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'étais plus la même. Ma perception est un peu embrouillée, pardonne moi. Mais…tu étais magnifique. »

Elle se tait un instant avant de reprendre.

« Comment on fait si tu ne me reconnais jamais comme avant ? »

Sa voix est éteinte, comme morte.

« Le docteur m'a conseillé de partir de quelque chose que je connais pour aller vers l'inconnu. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Que je vais devoir te toucher ma belle ! »

Elle rit.

Au moins ça de gagner dans la journée.

Je touche son sourire du bout des doigts.

« Tu m'as manqué ma puce »

« Toi aussi » me dit-elle en nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je respire dans ses cheveux pour me donner du courage.

Je caresse délicatement ses boucles désordonnées avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

Je regarde mes mains caressant les contours de sa chevelure.

J'essaie d'apprendre.

Je relie doucement les formes que je sens sous mes doigts à celles que je vois.

Ses cheveux sont moins bouclés que ce que je sens sous mes doigts.

Elle est brune, comme elle me l'avait dit.

Mais je distingue aussi des reflets caramels qui adoucissent sa masse sombre.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait du caramel dans tes cheveux »

Elle se rend compte que je la regarde.

Elle tente de se défaire de mon étreinte mais je la resserre, plaquant son visage contre mon torse.

_Une chose à la fois mon amour._

_S'il te plait._

Elle est tremblante dans mes bras.

Elle a peur.

J'embrasse sa tempe furtivement.

« N'aie pas peur ma Bella, je t'aime »

Elle ne me répond pas.

Je penche sa tête sur le côté et dégage son épaule de ses cheveux.

Je pose mes lèvres sur son cou gracile.

Elle est douce.

Son cœur bat vite. Je sens les pulsations de son sang contre ma bouche.

Je me redresse lentement.

Je parcours la courbe de son cou de mes mains et laisse mon regard suivre mes mouvements.

Je découvre la blancheur de sa peau.

Elle est pâle.

Comme un ange, elle est diaphane.

C'est intense de la redécouvrir comme ça.

La ligne souple de sa mâchoire.

Le lobe de son oreille.

L'implantation de ses cheveux au niveau de son front.

J'ai conscience de tourner autour de son visage sans le regarder vraiment, me concentrant sur ces détails.

Sans que je veuille me l'avouer j'ai peur de ce que je vais voir.

Et en même temps j'ai tellement hâte.

Je referme les yeux et pose mon front contre le sien en soupirant.

« Edward ça va ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

« Non reste. Ça va, c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup d'émotion. »

Je souffle un bon coup.

On y est presque.

Je plonge sur ses lèvres pour une ultime gorgée de courage.

Mes mains encadrent son visage.

Du pouce je caresse ses joues.

Je me décale pour avoir son visage en face de moi.

Je mémorise ses traits de mes doigts.

Puis sans relâcher mon exploration manuelle j'ouvre les yeux.

J'ai toujours du mal à la regarder.

Mais c'est plus facile en la touchant.

Déjà la forme de son visage me semble familière.

Les contours de sa bouche aussi.

Son petit nez légèrement retroussé.

Elle a de toutes petites tâches de rousseur.

Je ne savais pas…

Ça la rend carrément craquante.

Ses pommettes se colorent de rouge.

Vraiment très craquante.

Par contre j'évite de la regarder dans les yeux.

Je suis convaincu que ce sera le moment le plus difficile.

C'est la partie d'elle que je ne connais absolument pas.

Ses paupières, ses cils, ses larmes oui… mais son regard non.

Ça m'effraie.

Je ne pourrais pas l'associer à quelque chose que je connais.

Alors je repousse l'échéance en l'embrassant.

Je lui murmure qu'elle est belle.

Pour la première fois je vois son sourire !

Je fronce les sourcils, et je touche son visage.

Un grand sourire fend mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On ne voit pas ta fossette quand tu souris ! »

Elle rit.

« Et c'est ça qui te rend joyeux ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais ? »

Je me sens un peu con de lui avouer ça mais tant pis.

« Non, enfin si je l'adore mais…j'aime l'idée de savoir qu'il n'y a que moi qui sait qu'elle existe…savoir que je suis le seul à te connaître comme ça »

« J'aime cette idée aussi… »

Nous restons à nous regarder pendant une éternité avant de nous enlacer tendrement.

Je commence à me faire à son physique enchanteur.

C'est encore difficile de l'identifier à la Bella de mes souvenirs mais je sais qu'on y arrivera.

Cette idée me comble de joie.

Je sens son petit ventre contre moi et je repense à notre enfant qui grandit en elle.

Je souris en lui murmurant des mots d'amour.

.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre.**

**J'aurais bien voulu vous faire poireauter sur le "Edward va-t-il s'habituer à Bella" mais impossible avec le rythme de l'histoire. J'aurais pu ajouter quelques "situations" pour pouvoir le faire mais ça aurait été du superflus et avec cette fic j'essaie d'aller juste à l'essentiel. Donc pas de stress pour vous.  
**

**Vous vous en doutez, l'histoire touche à sa fin. Enfin histoire est un bien grand mot, c'est plus une..anecdote!**

**Il restera 2 ou 3 chapitres et après finito.**

**Je vous dis a la semaine prochaine!**

**Bixx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Je suis vraiment trop désolée je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews...j'ai vraiment été overbookée avec les partiels. Là je passe en phase exposés donc je serai toujours occupée mais moins intensivement donc j'aurais pas de problème pour répondre normalement.**

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont incité à écrire la suite malgré mon emploi du temps serré.**

**Et non Idrill je n'ai pas vu "At first sight" mais j'ai regardé le résumé du film il a l'air pas mal du tout donc je vais essayer de le voir dans la semaine (avec Val Kilmer en plus!)  
**

**Par contre pour En face de chez moi, je suis désolée j'essaierais de m'y mettre ce soir mais je garantis rien.**

**Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

.

**POV Edward**

Nous sommes à la maison.

« Pourquoi tu évites mon regard? »

Elle a remarqué.

« J'ai peur. Je ne connais pas cette partie de toi et j'ai peur de ce que je vais y lire. »

Elle se redresse vivement à mes côtés.

« Edward. Regarde moi. »

« Plus tard Bella. S'il te plait »

« NON ! » hurle-t-elle.

Je sursaute.

Elle reprend d'une voix plus douce.

« J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Sa voix est teintée d'une telle tristesse, une tristesse douloureuse qui me fait relever la tête impulsivement.

Maudit instinct protecteur.

Mais…

Tous mes doutes s'envolent.

D'un coup.

Juste comme ça.

Le seul aperçu de ses prunelles chocolat emporte toutes mes peurs.

C'est elle.

C'est ma Bella.

Je peux lire son âme dans ses yeux.

Cette âme qui n'est pas palpable mais que je connais par cœur.

C'est l'essence même de MA Bella.

Ce qui fait qu'elle est l'amour de ma vie.

Et d'un coup tout me semble clair, parfait et cohérent.

La femme que j'aime est devant moi.

Je la reconnais enfin.

C'est la femme qui a partagé les quatre dernières années de ma vie et qui porte mon enfant.

Elle est là…

Le choc passé je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

Elle est surprise mais elle semble heureuse.

Soulagée sûrement.

Je crois qu'elle sait ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Je la vois enfin et ça me fait un de ses biens !

Je me sens comme lorsque j'ai appris sa grossesse.

Littéralement transporté !

Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Puis je me recule pour l'admirer.

Elle est tellement belle.

Tellement désirable !

Je veux tout voir d'elle.

Je lui souris en défaisant lentement son chemisier.

Je découvre lentement ses épaules.

Ses bras.

Son buste.

Sa peau se dévoile à mon regard et c'est terriblement excitant.

C'est drôle j'imaginais sa poitrine plus généreuse.

Je les libère de leur prison de tissu.

Je gémis rien qu'à la vue de ses deux seins fièrement dressés face à moi.

Ils ne sont peut-être pas très gros mais c'est la plus belle poitrine que je n'ai jamais vue

Je les caresse en les frôlant et je vois autant que je le sens, le durcissement de ses deux pointes.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Pouah ! Ça va être dur de résister !

J'ai juste envie de lui écarter les jambes et de la sentir autour de moi.

Et de la voir jouir.

Oh Seigneur oui la voir jouir.

Rien que l'idée menace de me faire exploser dans mon boxer.

J'embrasse sa poitrine pendant que ma main se faufile vers le bas.

Je défais son pantalon.

Ma non voyance a eu ses avantages.

Je suis capable de la déshabiller sans même avoir à regarder les boutons de ses fringues ou autres conneries.

Tout ça sans aucune difficulté.

Elle enlève mes vêtements avec encore plus d'empressement que moi.

Ça me ferait rire si je n'étais pas si excité.

Nous sommes nus, étroitement enlacés.

Ma virilité fermement enserrée entre mon ventre et le sien.

Elle commence à onduler contre moi mais je l'arrête.

Je veux la regarder encore.

Je la repousse jusqu'au lit où elle s'allonge lascivement.

Dieu qu'elle est belle ainsi, totalement offerte à moi.

Enfin…ça c'est pour être poli.

Parce que ce que me crie mon sexe c'est « Putain ta femme est carrément trop bandante ! »

Elle me fait signe de la rejoindre et son regard est si noir.

C'est si érotique que je jouis immédiatement.

Je la vois sursauter quand mon sperme gicle sur elle.

C'est troublant de voir ma semence sur elle.

Je re-durcis instantanément.

Et je crois re-jouir quand je la vois qui commence à se masser les seins avec mon sperme.

Putain !

Elle lèche ses doigts couverts de mon jus…

Oh Seigneur ! Je suis mort c'est ça ?

Cette vision me coupe le souffle

Je voudrais me jeter sur elle mais je ne peux pas, je suis comme paralysé devant elle.

Pour une fois c'est moi qui suis subjugué.

Et j'adore ça.

Elle en prend conscience et rit.

Toujours son rire mélodieux.

Elle me fait sortir de ma transe en m'attirant contre elle.

Je fais passer une de ses jambes autour de moi pendant que je l'embrasse amoureusement.

Sous mon corps je sens son ventre à peine bombé.

J'ai envie de pleurer tellement je me sens bien à cet instant.

Pas très viril c'est vrai…

Mais merde c'est la femme que j'aime, qui porte mon enfant, que je désire tellement charnellement, et je la vois !

Putain je la VOIS !

Je vois son visage qui se crispe quand je la pénètre.

Sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mord furieusement pour ne pas gémir.

Ses yeux qui se ferment pour apprécier pleinement le moment.

Les miens voudraient se révulser sous l'effet du plaisir mais je me force à les garder bien ancrés sur elle.

Je veux la voir.

Tout le temps.

A chacun instant de l'amour.

Je veux l'apprendre par cœur visuellement.

Elle relâche sa lèvre en respirant bruyamment.

« Ed…Edward ! S'il te plait ! Plus fort…Encore plus fort !»

Alors j'accélère.

J'attrape ses poignets et je les plaque au dessus de sa tête.

Je prends appui dessus pour dominer son corps et cogner plus fort en elle.

Elle va venir.

Elle gigote sous moi, elle cherche à rencontrer mes coups avec violence pour approfondir la pénétration.

Elle est sauvage.

Encore plus que d'habitude.

D'un coup elle s'arque à l'extrême en criant mon nom.

Je ne peux même pas gémir ou hurler mon bonheur quand je viens tellement le spectacle qu'elle m'offre est exceptionnel.

Quand je m'affaisse sur elle, à bout de force, elle m'entoure de ses bras.

Sans un mot.

Je suis tellement bien.

***

_**3 semaines après l'opération.**_

Ma vie a pris un nouveau tournant.

Je me réhabitue à vivre en tant que voyant.

C'est parfois difficile.

Je garde certains de mes réflexes.

Tâtonner du bout du pied avant de prendre appui sur le sol.

Compter mes pas quand je vais à la boulangerie.

J'ai du mal à me débarrasser de ce genre de petites choses.

Même si je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un poids pour Bella je me sens mieux de savoir que je peux tout faire pour elle à présent.

Il n'y a plus d'entrave à mes envies.

Je peux l'emmener au cinéma.

Commenter les toiles qu'elle peint mais je ne n'avais jamais pu voir.

De toutes petites choses qui font une putain de différence à présent !

***

Je cours chaque jour entre le boulot, la rééducation à l'hôpital, et le supermarché pour satisfaire les envies saugrenues de Bella.

Non sérieusement qui a envie de tartines de pâté trempées dans le café de bon matin ou encore de palourdes au beau milieu de l'après-midi ?

Je me dis parfois que ne pas la voir engloutir un sandwich nutella-merguez n'aurait pas été plus mal.

C'est assez écoeurant de la voir faire ça et du coup c'est mon tour d'avoir des nausées.

Elle rit en me disant qu'elle ne fait que partager les joies de la grossesse avec moi.

Je la gronde gentiment mais en réalité j'adore la voir.

Aussi dégoûtante soit-elle, elle reste adorable.

Ma petite femme enceinte dans toute sa splendeur.

J'ai envie d'elle.

.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui**

**Alors....je sais que le coup du "je te regarde dans les yeux je vois ton âme wouhouu c'est toi ma chérie!" est un peu niais et pas crédible pour deux sous dans la vraie vie. Mais je me suis dit que bon...ça reste du Bella et Edward quand même, il leur faut leur petite part de magie...(oui c'est la seule excuse bidon que j'ai trouvé^^)**

**Sinon bah tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour les deux amoureux...Mais (oui parce qu'y a toujours un mais) mais rien du tout en fait vous verrez bien!  
**

**A bientôt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Le chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu. Monsieur Virus-Teigneux ou Petit-virus-hargneux pour les intimes, a décidé de m'enchaîner à mon lit c'est deux derniers jours. J'ai donc eu tout mon temps pour écrire la suite.**

**Oyé Oyé braves gens cette fic touche à sa fin.**

**Merci à sophiebelier, LILIA68 et lou0çoOo6 et tous les inscrits auxquels j'ai déjà répondu!**

**Maintenant voilà la réponse au fameux "Mais"**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_**3 mois après l'opération / 5 mois de grossesse**_

Bella a grossi.

Tous les jours, je contemple son ventre qui abrite désormais mon monde.

Parfois on peut sentir le bébé bouger.

C'est magique.

Ses envies se sont un peu calmées et du coup je cours un peu moins à la supérette en plein milieu de la nuit.

Je peux enfin profiter pleinement de ma femme et de mon petit fœtus d'amour.

On cherche un nom mais on a du mal à se mettre d'accord.

Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est une fille, mais tous les prénoms féminins que Bella me propose me font penser à des ex.

Et il est hors de questions que le visage d'une de mes anciennes conquêtes se superpose à celui de ma fille.

Le seul sortant de cette configuration était un mélange entre les noms de nos deux mères : Renée et Esmée.

Ce qui donnait le _magnifique_ prénom : Renesmée.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire la grimace.

C'est pas que j'aime pas chérie mais…

Bon ok je déteste !

C'est que j'ai pas envie qu'on lui jette des pierres dans la rue moi !

Quant à ceux que je propose elle les trouve trop « élaborés » comme elle dit.

En quoi Aurore est-il un prénom élaboré, je vous le demande ?

Et nous n'avons même pas encore abordé les prénoms masculins !

***

« EMMA ! »

Bella a crié dans la file d'attente au guichet du cinéma.

Elle a l'air toute excitée

« Emmet est là ? Où ? » Je lui demande en faisant un tour d'horizon pour le trouver.

Elle me tape le bras

« Non idiot ! Notre fille ! »

Je comprends pas.

Elle soupire.

« Notre fille s'appelle Emma ! » dit-elle fière d'elle, d'un ton qui ne laisse aucune place à une quelconque objection.

Je souris.

« Et je n'ai rien à dire à propos de ça je suppose ? »

« Tu peux toujours essayer. »

Je ris et l'attire pour les serrer, elle et Emma, dans mes bras.

***

Mais le bonheur est toujours de courte durée, c'est bien connu.

C'est arrivé pour la première fois pendant cette fameuse séance de ciné.

Je regardais la sublime Scarlett Johanson sur l'écran quand ma vue s'est brouillée.

Un voile noir s'est imposé devant mes yeux.

J'ai fermé les yeux, secoué la tête discrètement mais rien à faire.

C'est quand même parti avant la fin de la séance.

Bella n'a rien remarqué et je ne lui ai rien dit.

Cependant je me sens paniqué.

Je connais trop bien les symptômes et ce n'est pas bon signe du tout.

Je ne comprends pas.

Ça a pourtant duré plus longtemps que jamais.

***

Le phénomène s'est reproduit lors d'un dîner avec Rose et Emmett.

Alors j'ai pris rendez-vous chez le docteur Watts.

Visite de routine comme alibi pour ma Bella.

***

Il me confirme le rejet de la greffe avec une telle condescendance que j'en ai la gerbe.

Non non non! je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire !

J'ai tout ! Je ne veux pas tout reperdre.

J'ai besoin de pouvoir m'occuper d'elles.

Ma Bella, Mon Emma.

J'ai besoin de_ les_ voir.

***

Je n'arrive pas à rentrer chez moi.

Comment lui annoncer ça ?

Je ne peux pas lui en parler.

Impossible.

Il est tard et elle m'appelle.

Elle s'inquiète.

Excuse bidon de ma part.

Je me compose un visage serein avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je la serre dans mes bras et m'excuse pour mon retard.

.

Ne pas craquer devant elle.

***

_**5 mois après l'opération / 7**__**ème**__** mois de grossesse**_

Bella est une baleine.

Une magnifique et énorme baleine !

Elle a même du mal à se déplacer tellement son ventre l'encombre.

C'est forcément une fille pour la faire galérer comme ça (^^)

Elle est un peu gênée par son physique.

Elle a peur de ne plus me plaire.

C'est ridicule, c'est même l'inverse.

La grossesse lui va bien.

Et elle porte _mon_ enfant, rien que ça, ça la rend plus désirable que jamais à mes yeux.

Je dois la rassurer constamment.

Elle devrait pourtant le savoir vu la fréquence de nos rapports.

D'ailleurs merci à celui qui a inventé les hormones de grossesse

Bella n'a jamais eu autant envie.

C'en est épuisant.

Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai connu pire comme situation.

***

Ma vue se détériore de jours en jours.

Elle baisse progressivement.

Tout doucement, mais imparablement.

Heureusement que Bella est là.

J'arrive à oublier dans ses bras.

Mais c'est dur de garder ça pour moi.

C'est lourd à porter.

Trop lourd pour moi.

Je propose un week-end pêche à Jasper.

Alice et Bella se feront une soirée télé/pop corn comme elles aiment.

Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en Jazz.

.

**POV Jasper**

« Mon corps rejette la greffe. » me dit-il de but en blanc.

Je le regarde, interdit.

Je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il m'a proposé ce petit week-end.

Mais je pensais plus à une soudaine peur de sa paternité ou quelque chose comme ça.

De petits problèmes avec Bella.

Mais pas ça.

Il ne le mérite vraiment pas.

Je ne peux même pas parler.

Si je parle je sais que je vais perdre mon sang-froid légendaire.

La vie est vraiment injuste.

Je m'avance dans le but de lui faire une accolade réconfortante.

Mais quand je le sers dans mes bras il s'écroule, en larmes.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le rejoindre dans ses pleurs.

« Si Emmett nous voyait il nous traiterait de tafiolles »

Il rit et ça me met du baume au cœur.

Il est mon meilleur ami depuis que je fréquente sa sœur, et ça me fait mal de savoir que sa vie va de nouveau sombrer dans l'obscurité.

On discute toute la nuit.

Il ne veut rien dire à Bella, pour ne pas la perturber pendant sa grossesse.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée mais je respecte son choix.

Je ne dirai rien.

A personne.

Pas même à Alice, il a ma parole.

.

**POV Edward**

Ça m'a fait du bien de parler à Jasper.

Je me suis rendu compte que finalement ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Parce que contrairement à avant, j'ai Bella.

Et avec elle à mes côtés, je sais que je ne perdrai que la vue.

J'aurai toujours ma famille, aimante et merveilleuse.

J'aurai toujours les amis fidèles.

J'aurai toujours ce métier qui me plait.

Je pourrai toujours lire autant que je veux.

J'aurai toujours cette femme extraordinaire à mes côtés.

Et ma petite Emma que j'attends si impatiemment.

Où est l'importance de la vue dans tout ça ?

Bien sûr ça aurait été plus facile.

Mais ma vie sera parfaite.

Avec ou sans.

***

Quand je rentre à la maison, je suis serein.

Véritablement serein.

J'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec elle.

Être séparé d'elle est dur.

Même si ce n'était que pour un week-end elle m'a terriblement manqué.

Ça doit être son cas aussi puisque quand j'ouvre la porte je la vois tenter de se relever vivement.

Tentative échouant lamentablement.

Je ris aux éclats.

Quand je vois son petit sourire gêné et que je plonge dans ses yeux, une bouffée d'amour intolérable s'abat sur moi.

Non je ne suis définitivement plus seul.

Je m'accroupis devant elle, assise sur le canapé.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et la déshabille lentement.

Comme le premier jour où je l'ai vu, je détaille chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Quand elle est nue devant moi, je reste captivé un moment.

Magnifique.

Sublime.

Parfaite.

Je la regarde et je vois les deux femmes de ma vie.

Ma femme et ma fille.

Une larme s'échappe sur ma joue alors que je tente de mémoriser ce tableau pour toujours.

Je lui fais tendrement l'amour.

La regardant intensément.

Comme si c'était la dernière fois.

C'est idiot, mais je me dis que je perdrai une part d'elle avec ma vue.

Sa part visible.

Alors je décide d'en profiter le plus possible.

***

Elle se réveille au milieu de la nuit.

Emma donne des coups.

Béat comme toujours, je plaque mes mains sur son ventre rebondi.

Je murmure contre son ventre :

« Future catcheuse ? »

…

Mais on passe le reste de la nuit à chercher un prénom de garçon, au cas où il soit plus du genre footballeur.

Et on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord.

Évidemment.

…

De toute façon on s'en fout, ce sera une fille.

.

.

* * *

**Voilaaaaa! **

**Tout le monde sait maintenant ce qu'était le fameux "mais...". **

**Maintenant reste à savoir s'ils vont trouver une solution à son problème où si la vue d'Edward est définitivement KO (je vous rappelle que là pas question de choses réalistes ou pas, puisque je n'y connais absolument rien!).**

**La plupart vont sans doute penser "noooon mais c'est Edward et Bella! ça peut pas finir mal!", donc là je vous renvoie à mon OS Travellin' Soldier (oui je me fais de la pub en passant^^)**

**Eeeeeeeeen même temps! J'ai un côté romantico-girly assez développé donc...rendez-vous en fin de semaine pour tout savoir. **

**Et ohh ce sera le dernier chapitre.**

**Il est écrit depuis le début. Mais il faut que je le retravaille pour coller tout bien avec les autres chapitres.**

**Je vous fais plein de bisous contaminés!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The come-back! Yes I'm here^^**

**Je suis absolument désolée de ce retard, c'est consternant.**

**Plein de problèmes mais ayé ça commence à aller mieux.**

**J'ai un peu négligé vos fics en ce moment, j'ai lu, mais pas le courage de laisser de reviews, je suis désolée pour ça aussi.  
**

**J'essaierai de me rattraper.**

**Donc voili voilou la fin de la mini-fic.**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus (forcément un peu, une fin ça a toujours un léger goût de "oh noon")**

**Bisouxx**

* * *

_**7 mois après l'opération/ 9**__**ème**__** mois de grossesse**_

**POV Edward**

C'est de pire en pire.

Le processus s'accélère.

Et c'est de plus en plus dur de le cacher aux autres.

A Bella et à mon père surtout.

Bella car elle est avec moi en permanence.

Et mon père car je redoute qu'il découvre les signes.

Ma vue s'obscurcit régulièrement et de plus en plus longtemps.

Mais on arrive à la fin de la grossesse et il me reste l'espoir de voir mon Emma.

Au moins une toute petite fois.

Je ne demande que ça.

Bella n'arrive presque plus à marcher sans l'aide de quelqu'un.

Chevilles trop faibles d'après le médecin.

Je suis heureux de voir encore.

Je peux l'aider à se déplacer sans difficultés.

Au moins cette opération aura servi à quelque chose.

***

On a acheté des petites grenouillères…

C'est moi qui les ai choisi.

Je sais que je ne les verrai bientôt plus mais Bella ne doit rien savoir.

Pas maintenant.

J'en choisis un certain nombre avec des dessins en relief. Je pourrais au moins les reconnaître ainsi.

J'ai repris un peu le braille.

En cachette de Bella.

J'ai un peu perdu mais ça revient vite.

J'apprends à utiliser tout le nécessaire pour Emma dans le noir.

Déplier la chaise haute.

Attacher le siège auto dans la voiture.

Stériliser les biberons.

J'essaie même de changer les couches d'un poupon les yeux fermés.

Puis je les ouvre et constate que je lui ai scotché les fesses.

Alors je referme les yeux et je recommence.

J'y arriverai.

Et je compte de nouveau les pas.

Jusqu'à la crèche où nous avons déjà inscrit Emma

Jusqu'au cabinet du pédiatre…

Je sais que j'ai probablement encore le temps, mais je veux être parfaitement prêt.

Ce sera déjà dur pour Bella, je veux pouvoir l'aider du mieux que je peux.

***

Je n'ai plus peur de redevenir aveugle, je crains seulement de ne pas avoir le temps de voir ma fille.

J'ai peur aussi d'oublier le visage de ma femme.

C'est ridicule je sais.

Après tout je n'avais pas oublié ceux de ma famille après toutes ces années.

Mais elle compte plus.

Tellement plus.

Ne plus la voir me semble être insurmontable.

Comme arrêter de respirer.

Je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour l'avoir chaque jour près de moi sans réussir à distinguer les traits de son doux visage.

Parfois le soir je la contemple dans son sommeil et j'essaie d'imprimer toutes les nuances de sa peau, de ses cheveux sous les reflets de la lune.

J'apprends les traits de son visage.

Je la regarde si _fort_.

Comme pour incruster son visage dans mon cerveau.

Pour qu'il y soit gravé à jamais.

Puis je m'endors à ses côtés, son visage flottant autour de moi.

* * *

Papa a tout découvert.

J'ai fait une crise à table, j'ai loupé mon verre quand je me suis resservi à boire.

Il n'a rien dit mais je l'ai senti m'observer tout le reste du repas.

Quand il a demandé à avoir mon avis sur un nouveau cd qu'il venait d'acheter j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il savait.

Arrivés dans son bureau il m'a serré dans ses bras sans rien dire.

Je pense qu'il est plus bouleversé que moi encore.

Il se sent coupable de m'avoir fait espérer encore une fois.

Je l'ai vite rassuré.

Bien sûr je ne suis pas ravi de reperdre mes yeux.

Mais j'ai enfin pu voir ma femme !

J'ai pu l'aider pendant sa grossesse !

Je vais peut-être pouvoir contempler ma fille !

Il ne doit pas se sentir coupable de ça.

Au final cette opération aura été le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire.

***

On est resté dans son bureau jusqu'à ce que les marques de nos émotions s'estompent.

Il m'a promis de garder le secret.

Il est d'accord avec le fait que Bella est suffisamment stressée comme ça.

Il ne me le dit pas mais je ressens de la fierté dans son regard quand nous leur disons au revoir.

.

***

.

_**Le 2 février, 3h23 du matin**_

Bella va accoucher !

Oh Seigneur Bella va accoucher !

J'ai appelé Jazz en catastrophe.

C'est lui qui nous emmène, je n'ai pas le permis en tant qu'ancien aveugle.

Toutes les affaires sont prêtes.

Jazz klaxonne, il est enfin arrivé.

J'aide Bella à descendre les marches du perron.

Elle glisse.

Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle accouche en février, alors qu'il gelait dehors !

Bien planifié tout ça, pour une maladroite notoire !

Heureusement que je la serre fort contre moi.

Dans la voiture je la fais respirer comme ils nous l'ont appris en préparation à l'accouchement.

Pendant que je la vois expirer tout l'air de ses poumons, les yeux exorbités par la douleur je prends conscience d'une chose.

« Putain Jazz ! Je vais être papa !!! »

Mon excitation est vite refroidie par Bella qui me tape l'arrière de la tête.

Je l'embrasse pendant qu'elle expire une nouvelle fois, faisant gonfler mes joues.

Elle rigole malgré elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Oups »

Je ricane quand je comprends et me tourne vers Jasper.

« Désolé pour ta caisse vieux »

Je le vois tressaillir mais il ne dit rien.

***

On a attendu longtemps dans une chambre.

Pas assez dilatée.

Et quand on l'emmène en salle d'accouchement on nous dit qu'il est trop tard pour la péridurale.

…

Bella est furieuse.

Elle aboie littéralement sur les pauvres infirmières.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sexy.

Mais elle me ramène bien vite à la réalité.

Une autre contraction.

Soit un os en plus de ma main qu'elle broie littéralement.

Et pourtant ça me fait du bien de souffrir avec elle.

Ça me rend vraiment présent.

Elle serre les dents quand on lui demande une énième fois de pousser.

Elle grogne.

Non, vraiment…jamais aussi sexy.

Je m'en veux de penser ça alors qu'elle souffre le martyre.

Alors j'essaie de l'encourager.

Elle est tellement forte.

Elle retombe sur le dos en pleurant.

« J'y arrive plus, j'y arrive plus »

Je resserre ma prise sur elle et je me penche vers elle pour lui fredonner sa berceuse.

Celle que je lui ai offerte en cadeau de mariage.

J'espère que ça l'apaisera un peu.

Mais une autre contraction est déjà là et elle se redresse vivement en poussant.

Me foutant un violent coup de tête en passant.

Une infirmière se précipite sur moi en pressant un tissu sur mon arcade sourcilière.

J'y crois pas, elle m'a explosé l'arcade !

Je ne sens plus la pression de sa main, je suis carrément sonné.

Mais un cri me sort de ma transe.

Emma !

Sa tête est sortie.

Je me re-concentre immédiatement sur l'accouchement.

Soudain une autre crise.

Ma vue devient floue.

Trop sombre pour que je puisse distinguer quoique ce soit.

Non non pas maintenant je vous en supplie.

J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps !

J'entends Bella qui halète.

S'il vous plait…

Elle resserre sa prise sur ma main.

Je ne sais pas qui a entendu ma prière mais tout s'éclaircit peu à peu.

Après la dernière poussée qui expulse notre enfant Bella s'écroule sur le lit.

Je suis tellement fier d'elle.

La sage-femme dépose une jolie petite _fille_ sur la poitrine de ma femme.

J'en étais sûr.

Jolie petite Emma.

Je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle.

Elle est si petite.

Si belle.

J'entends à peine le docteur me demander si je veux couper le cordon.

Evidemment que je veux !

***

Ils sortent un instant avec Emma pour la nettoyer et faire quelques examens.

Et Bella s'endort instantanément.

Elle est épuisée.

Ses cheveux sont collés contre son visage baigné de sueur.

Elle semble soulagée, comme apaisée.

Elle est belle.

J'espère que notre fille lui ressemblera en grandissant.

On l'a transporte dans sa chambre.

Une infirmière m'apporte un gant de toilette et une bassine d'eau chaude.

Je la remercie et commence à nettoyer ma Bella.

J'essaie d'être le plus doux possible, je ne voudrais pas la réveiller.

Emma est en parfaite santé.

Alors il nous la ramène rapidement.

J'apprends par une interne que la famille attend des nouvelles.

J'avoue les avoir complètement oubliés.

Je ne veux pas réveiller Bella, elle a besoin de repos.

Et je sais qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

Alors je sors de la chambre sans un bruit avec ma princesse dans les bras.

Je la tiens assez maladroitement, j'ai peur de lui faire mal.

Elle a l'air si fragile.

Je la présente à la famille.

Je suis sûr que je rayonne à cet instant précis.

Sortez les lunettes de soleil les mecs.

Alice et Rose se sont retenues de crier de justesse, après avoir croisé le regard de ma mère.

Maman qui se jette littéralement sur le trésor que je tiens contre moi.

Charlie, le père de Bella est complètement gaga devant sa petite fille.

Jazz et Emmett ne font pas les fiers et semblent gênés de la situation ( ahhh ces hommes…)

Mais la réaction qui me touche le plus est sans conteste celle de mon père.

Ses yeux brillent intensément. J'y vois de la joie mais aussi de la fierté, de l'amour, de la satisfaction, de l'amusement (il a dû voir mon arcade celui-là…), un brin de tristesse aussi.

Il sait ce que ça représente pour moi d'avoir pu voir ma fille aujourd'hui.

Il sait que je suis heureux.

Et que je le serai malgré tout.

* * *

Je suis couché sur le lit de Bella.

Sa tête est posée sur mon épaule.

Emma dort à cheval sur nos deux corps.

Nos yeux sont fixés sur ce petit ange.

La tête de Bella se fait plus lourde.

Elle se rendort.

Maman Cullen est épuisée.

Je souris et embrasse son front avec douceur.

Je me redresse délicatement pour ne pas réveiller les deux êtres les plus importants de mon univers.

Juste pour pouvoir les contempler plus à mon aise.

Je me sens tellement bien.

Je les regarde longuement.

Elles sont ma famille.

Non.

Elles sont toute ma vie.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement je les aime.

Mes paupières se font lourdes.

Je les dévisage une dernière fois et laisse mes yeux se fermer.

Et comme une évidence je prends conscience que j'ai vu tout ce que je _devais_ voir.

***

Quand je me réveille tout est noir.

Je savais que ça arriverait.

Mais je ne peux empêcher la boule de tristesse qui vient se loger dans ma gorge.

Je ressens le néant devant mes yeux plus que je ne le vois.

C'est fini.

Mais je sens un petit corps qui gigote contre moi.

Emma.

Puis la voix de ma Bella qui s'élève, gazouillant.

Tout me parait soudain clair.

Je souris.

Ma vie n'a jamais été aussi lumineuse qu'en cet instant.

.

.

* * *

**This is the end!!**

**Je sais que la fin est bien est bien niaise mais on est une vraie fille ou on l'est pas, n'est-ce pas??**

**Sinon comme vous l'avez remarqué l'accouchement est fortement inspiré de Friends mais je tiens a préciser que le prénom Emma ne vient pas de là du tout du tout (non je pompe pas tout quand même!)**

**D'ailleurs Tadaaam c'est une fille! Quelle surprise!! Non j'avais juste pas envie de faire un "les parents sont persuadés que c'est une fille alors je vais lui greffer une zigounette"**

**Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivie et suis désolée que la fin ait mis du temps à arriver.**

**.  
**

**Je vous bisouille tout plein!**


End file.
